¡Capturen a ese Casanova!
by Hina music
Summary: -Es mía- hablo con gesto posesivo, agarro el mentón de ella y subió su rostro hasta el suyo, le estampo un beso rápido y sonoro en los labios. -N-No soy de el- corrigió agotada alejándose de ese mujeriego. [UA/ Comedia/Romance]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Capturen a ese Casanova!**

"_Algunas personas cambian y Algunas simplemente nunca podrán cambiar, No puedes cambiar las palabras que deseas nunca haber dicho, Tienes las manos arriba tratando de alcanzar algo que jamás llegara a ti y dejas escapar un suspiro, Así que solo sonríes justo antes de caer…Promesas que se rompen y Los Amigos solo te mienten, Todos tenemos cicatrices en el corazón...Tu solo te escondes en tu interior"_

_Todo un seductor, Cabellos rubios, ojos azules y cuerpo fornido. De piel morena… pero no solo era eso lo que atraía a las mujeres, si no su forma de ser un encantador ánimo, simpatía e hiperactividad pero como dicen nada es perfecto. Naruto Namikaze el era un autentico Playboy que iba de flor en flor, "Si caes en sus redes nunca saldrás de ese seductor encanto, esa blanca y hermosa sonrisa te hará sonrojar, sus labios exquisitos y tentadores te harán desear nunca dejar de besarle, palabras envolventes… ¡Pero Alto ahí! Todo lo bueno tiene su final solo quedara un profundo desprecio _

_Ella una romántica empedernida que creía que algún día encontraría a su alma gemela, Ella todo lo opuesto a ese Casanova, ¿Pero será que ella solo es una más del montón?... Una mujer de diferentes caras dulce, tierna y pasiva. _

_-Necesito que seas solo una Muñeca, Necesito que sonrías cuando lo pida… Quiero exhibirte-Profirió con descaro, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él-Solo Necesito que montes un espectáculo como mi pareja…Solo es actuación-Susurro de lo más sensual en el oído de la chica _

_Capitulo 1 Vida agridulce _

"_La vida está llena de sorpresas, unas más misteriosas que otras, que alegran los sentimientos del alma de la persona. Una de esas maravillosas sorpresas es el amor, aquel sentimiento de inmenso regocijo que abarca todos nuestros pensamientos y que nos hace llegar a límites desconocidos por la mente. Pero además de ser hermoso, también causa dolor, tristeza y penurias, sin embargo, al final de todo ese tormento, de ese camino doloroso y lleno de amargura, reinan la alegría y la felicidad, y la maldad y la tristeza dan marcha atrás. Porque al nacer estamos destinados a reunirnos con nuestra otra mitad, aquel otro ser con el que nos complementamos tan bien, con el que compartimos un vínculo tan estrecho, llegando a ser como uno solo."_

_-Anónimo-_

Naruto Namikaze sonreía pícaro, mientras salía del ascensor de su trabajo, las otras empleadas Que solo les faltaba desmayarse al verlo pasar.

Fue al estacionamiento, diviso su auto se acerco con suma rapidez. Lo encendió para luego colocar la radio, No quedaba ninguna mujer con la cual no hubiese salido, El solo quería ser aquel despampanante centro de atención de todo lugar en que llegase, era solo un completo egocéntrico. Miles lo habían maldecido, Varias Amado con Pasión y Otras que darían todo por verlo en la ruina.

* * *

><p>Sus Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus cabellos Negro azulados que caía hasta su cintura, su mirada perlada se encontraba perdida no sabía ni que decir…<p>

-¿Por qué me dejas así? Acaso…-su voz sonaba quebrada y decaída las palabras casi ni le salían.

-Hinata, simplemente nunca te tome enserio fuiste solo un juego para mí, solo eres una mujer débil, tímida y inútil ¿Qué más se podría esperar de ti?-Pronuncio cruelmente su prometido Kiba inozuka.

La miro dejarse caer en el frio suelo con su rostro empapado, sus manos apoyadas del piso y su mirada baja. El solo se volteo y se fue sin decir la más mínima palabra

"_Algunos lloran, otros reímos, mientras otros luchamos por sobrevivir a esta vida tan agridulce…vemos que nada vale la pena, cuando de ilusiones vivimos la realidad nos golpea de la peor manera"_

Hinata estaba muerta en vida, ese hombre que le había roto el corazón de la forma más cruel era al que más había amado. Se sentía humillada y decepcionada.

Se levanto haciendo esfuerzo de no llorar mas, en fin al cabo ya no valía la pena

-Siento que perdí lo más importante de un ser humano-Profirió colocando una mano en su pecho-Creo que he perdido la capacidad de volver amar-Sonrió con tristeza, y corrió con fuerza tratando de huir de aquel despecho que la invadía en todo su ser.

* * *

><p>En el Bar Black Stars eran ya las nueve y media de la noche, las luces resplandecían por todos el lugar, las personas bailaban al ritmo de la música envolvente. En unos de los cubículos del bar se encontraba un hombre rubio de 26 años, vestía una camisa blanca casi abierta, sus cabellos rubios algo desaliñados, y su mirada fijamente en las cuatros chicas que permanecían cada una aferradas a el<p>

Naruto sonrió suspicacia mostrando su blanca sonrisa llena de pura malicia, Movió su mano acariciando la cabeza de una de ellas

-Naruto-kun- suspiraron con alevosía, mientras cada una se acomodaban mas en aquel inmenso sillón

* * *

><p>Hinata caminaba por las calles desoladas de New york, aun sentía destruida… por humillación de hace unas horas, de repente su mirada se dirigió a un gran aviso que decía -Bar Black Stars "un sitio para desatar las penas"-Se quedo intrigada, analizo el gran letrero de letras grandes rojas y de neón. Decidida entro con voluntad a desechar sus penas tal vez bailaría un poco y se emborracharía hasta olvidar.<p>

* * *

><p>Al lado del cubículo de Naruto, se encontraba un pequeño espacio como para dos o tres personas, Tenia unas cuantas copas de Tequila y otra clase de tragos.<p>

Se sintió cegada todo para ella era deslumbrante en ese momento, era primera vez en sus 20 años que entraba un lugar así, era demasiado extravagante con esa luces de colores por todo el lugar lo que más le sorprendió fue que estaba lleno, su mirada de la nada se fijo en punto especifico en unas de las sillas cerca de la barra vio a un rubio con varias mujeres.

-Debe ser un Mujeriego-Susurro para sí viendo al rubio desde lejos, mientras se acercaba al único espacio vacío que se encontraba cerca de donde él estaba.

Ya en el cubículo adopto por pedir unos cuantos tragos, agarro la botella y se la tomo de una sola vez. Mareada y desorientada por esa pequeña travesura que al fin cumplía. Ni en su adolescencia había tenido la osadía de tomar así

Naruto la miro de reojo, Rio por lo bajo cuando ella se tomo la botella de un solo trago. Seguro debía ser una loca que ni siquiera había tomado en su vida

Hinata se sintió Mareada y calurosa, ella tenía una sudadera se la quito de golpe lanzo de un lado.

-¡Malditos Hombres!-Grito con ira las personas del lugar la miraron con extrañes, mientras se echaba aire con sus manos… y de la nada se empezó a reír como una desquiciada. Sus ojos desorbitados de tanto beber se detuvo de golpe. Se iba ir ya de ese lugar se sentía que el desmayo se le venia próximo

Paso al lado del cubículo donde estaba el rubio, se detuvo rápidamente y voltio fulminándolo con la mirada…él se quedo confundido porque esa chica loca venia y lo miraba así.

-¡Tu!-Exclamo señalando a Naruto – ¡Eres un bastardo pervertido que solo se aprovecha de estas pobres mujeres!-acuso mientras lo seguía apuntado con su dedo índice acusadoramente

El se levanto de golpe se acerco a la chica. La diferencia de tamaño era demasiado grande, esa pequeña mujer de estatura mediana le dijo bastardo y ademas pervertido de eso nada el era un hombre de clase y caballeroso.

-Creo que está demasiado borracha, para no ver bien con qué clase de persona está tratando -Debatió el con cortesía

Ella lo alargo sus manos esta su cabeza, se sintió mareada y su visión se volvió borrosa. De un momento a otro se desmayo. Dejando a Naruto consternado que la atajo en sus brazos antes de caer al suelo.

* * *

><p><em>-Al día siguiente-<em>

Sus cabellos negros azulados se encontraban esparcidos por la cama, la sabana hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, respiraba con tranquilidad y relajada…

Esta vez sentía que su cama estaba más suavecita de lo normal, un momento dijo subconsciente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sentó un poco en la cama.

Recorrió con la mirada por lo que se suponía que debía ser su habitación, las sabanas blancas, la cama matrimonial y cómoda, y ese dulce aroma a lirios que al parecer provenía del baño y el dulce fresco del aire acondicionado, se reviso su cuerpo con rapidez notando que no llevaba su ropa si no una cómoda pijama corta color blanca y pulcra. Hinata se sonrojo quien rayos le había quitado su ropa,_ ¿en qué lio se había metido esta vez?_

Las primeras palabras de Hinata fueron _¡Stop, paren todo aquí mismo! Pero…un momento ¿No llevaba su ropa?, y… ¿Dónde demonios estaba? _Miles de preguntas más habían cruzaron su mente

-¡Oh Dios mío que rayos he hecho!-Grito de manera desesperada, mientras se ponía la sabana hasta el cuello

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con rapidez y entro la persona menos esperada por la chica.

-¡Hola Bella durmiente!-Pronuncio traviesamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y allí estaba en toalla y con su torso desnudo algo mojado ese rubio mujeriego de anoche

_¡Oh Hinata, ¿En qué mierda te has metido? Pensó con cierta desesperación en su rostro mientras se cubrió con la sabana hasta su mentón _

_Continuara…_

_Adelanto_

_-Ahora ni me recuerdas y ¡Tan exquisito que la pasamos anoche-Pronuncio sonriente acercándose a la cama _

_Ella lo miro con miedo, ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche? _

_-¿Q..ue hicimos exactamente?-pronuncio nerviosa _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Solo sigue mi juego**

_"Atrapada entre amigos y amantes, mi soledad se consume cuando me dices aquel "Adiós" que me hiere de forma extraña y como algo mágico se va desvaneciendo… Viéndote alejarte más lejos de mí y no aguanto más este dolor. Mi sonrisa desaparece al ver la realidad, me veo engañada por mi más grande amor…Siento que algo se ha roto en mi que algo se ha abierto algo que ya nunca cerrara, La palabras afloran y Pienso que ya no podre amar"_

_-Anónimo -_

* * *

><p>Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, Hinata no estaba en sí, sobre todo por aquel hombre que se encontraba mirándola fijamente, Todo no encajaba esa situación era casi irreal… Un Hombre sexy, ojos esplendidos, cuerpo magnifico como un dios del Olimpo, Si definitivamente su interior apostaba exageradamente sobre quien sería capaz de quitarle esa diminuta toalla que le cubría.<p>

_¡Si muy diminuta!_ Exclamo su mente a gritos casi desesperados.

-¡Soy una Demente y Pervertida! –Susurro por lo bajo estresada, mientras se golpeaba un poco las mejillas sonrojadas.

_¡Demonios, ¿me estaré volviendo pervertida? Exclamo en su interior con dificultad._

Naruto la miro fijamente, se quedo extrañado esa reacción en la chica le produjo mucha gracia, se aguanto un poco las ganas de echarse a carcajadas ahí mismo en frente de ella.

-¿Que paso muñeca, Por qué tan alterada?- Pregunto riendo por lo bajo, al parecer con esa chica se divertiría a lo grande, sonrió con malicia al menos ya tenía una presa nueva esta vez no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo.

Naruto se acerco a la cama, se movió con pasos elegantes hacia donde se encontraba ella, se acerco, la tomo del mentón y le alzo el rostro. Su mirada perlada apenada y asustada, le miro con dificultad, El le quito la sabana de un solo golpe.

-Y esa cara muñeca, ¿Tan inolvidable fue anoche, que ya ni me recuerdas?- Susurro muy cerca de su oído, ella al sentir su aliento cálido se altero más de lo que estaba

-¿Q-ue paso exactamente?-pregunto asustada, Naruto se acerco mas rozando sus labios a la oreja de ella.

Su cara quedo como un tomate maduro, se alejo de inmediato.

-¡Pervertido! Aléjate…- Aterrada lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo le resulto al revés.

Naruto se movió sin hacer esfuerzo alguno quedando arriba de ella, Quedaron cara a cara, el sosteniéndose con sus manos por arriba de la cabeza de ella.

Se apego un poco más a ella, quedando muy cerca del rostro de Hinata.

-Gritabas y pedias mas, y así sin más ni me recuerdas ¿Quieres que te haga recobrar todo lo que paso?- Susurro en su oreja de manera ronca, Naruto reía disimulado, como se divertía con esa pequeña chica… Aunque le estaba costando un poco hacerle esa broma tan pesada, sonrió traviesamente y le acaricio la mejilla derecha.

Pasmada se quedo intacta sin moverse, al más mínimo movimiento que el hiciera… observo esa diminuta toalla, pensaba que se podría soltarse en cualquier momento, Trago duro.

Alejo la mirada con rapidez, y asimilo a lo que él se refería

_¡Madre santísima, que había hecho! De maravilla lo que le faltaba ,Perdió lo que Kiba Inozuka en cuatro años de noviazgo nunca logro, nunca imagino que zorra podía ser con tan solo unas botellas de licor encima-_

Hinata lo empujo con toda la fuerza que tenia, lo tiro a un lado y se escapo de las garras de aquel pervertido… Verifico su ropa revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar, dio un vistazo a las sabanas revisándola con suma delicadeza. Confundida, todo estaba perfectamente pulcro como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Naruto no aguanto más y estallo a carcajadas, su gran sonrisa picara ya no la podía ocultar

-¿Te lo has creído?-pregunto con malicia, se levanto de la cama mientras se acercaba a ella

Ella lo fulmino con una mirada llena de cólera, ese cretino mujeriego simplemente estaba jugando con ella.

-Maldición-profirió con ira, al final de todo los hombres siempre la terminaban engañando, ese que tenía en frente era el autentico egocéntrico, mujeriego, mentiroso y pervertido… seguro ya se había llevado a miles de mujeres a la cama, Entrecejo la mirada sus trucos eran sucios, la forma en que trato de engañarla fue muy ingeniosa y quien no pensaría mal en tal situación, ella despertando en la cama de un extraño y que el apareciera triunfalmente con una mini toalla atada a su cadera y su torso desnudo bien ejercitado.

Se sonrojo, todavía lo estaba detallando con mucha precisión. Sudo frio él se acerco varios pasos y ella solo se alejo como si fuera un conejo escapando de aquel lobo malvado que solo quería comérsela. El la acorralo en la pared y apoyo sus manos sobre su cabeza, sonrió maliciosamente.

-De verdad creerías que me acostaría contigo-Pronuncio tangente, le alzo el rostro a la chica-lo siento muñeca pero no eres mi tipo-Profirió secamente

_¿Qué no era su tipo?... esa palabra resonó varias veces en su mente como si se tratase de una grabadora _

Hinata abrió sus ojos está más no poder, Ese imbécil que se creía el hombre más codiciado del mundo.

La cachetada que llego a sentir en las mejillas, si las dos, le hirieron el orgullo, no solo palpitaban de dolor y enrojecimiento sino de angustia y agonía de la muchacha.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gruño de ira solo eso le faltaba que una pueblerina lo a bofeteara.

Ya Hinata se había ido de la habitación y del apartamento, Dejándolo con el ego por el piso.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué todo siempre me pasa a mi?- Hinata estaba estresada al punto de estar bastante sofocada, y para colmo empezaba a caer una tormenta, una bastante fuerte.<p>

La lluvia se hizo presente de manera fuerte dejándola empapada, de pies a cabeza, sentía la mirada burlona de la gente que pasaba a su lado. Frunció el ceño extrañada que tanto le miraban acaso había salido desnuda del apartamento de ese cretino.

Se palmeo su cuerpo con delicadeza, se vio reflejada en uno de los cristales de una bisutería, tenía un short corto color blanco y una ligera camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, se sonrojo _¡Demonios, había sido tan estúpida para haber salido en pijama a la calle!_

-¡Magnifico lo que me faltaba, empapada y en pijama!-exclamo molesta y sonrojada de vergüenza, mientras corría por las calles llenas de multitudes que solo la miraban burlonamente.

Sus cabellos se encontraban empapados y desordenados, y su camisa blanquecina se trasparentaba y se pegaba a su busto. Definitivamente tenía muy mala suerte, a haber caído en las garras de un pervertido, y que el casi la manoseara pero por un momento pensó que habría sido mejor quedarse con ese hombre que haber salido en las peores fachas y con tremenda tormenta.

Camino enfurecida por las calles inundadas, la lluvia caía brutalmente hacia ella, las personas la empujaban y la tropezaban, ella aun se sentía vacía… ¿Qué mas podría pasarle en estos momentos? Lo único que le faltaba era que le cayera un rayo

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, y no fue nada menos que un gran tropezón que la hizo caer al suelo de una manera atolondrada… Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder cuando se dio cuenta que había caído en las piernas de alguien.

-¿Está usted bien?-Pregunto una voz delicada pero a la vez gruesa, qué le llego como canto a sus odios, Hinata viro la cabeza de forma tan instantánea, que se quedo embrujada con el tan hermoso hombre que se encontraba ahí frente suyo, Era de cuerpo musculoso, de piernas largas, cabellos castaños claro un poco alborotados, pero lo que más la hechizo fueron esos ojos color ámbar, que la miraban de manera penetrante y calculadora.

-S-i- tartamudeo tímidamente, se acomodo un poco y abandono las cómodas piernas de aquel hombre, se levanto con dificultad tambaleándose.

- Le ayudo- vocifero ella sonrojada, le tendió la mano al joven muchacho.

El tomo su mano y se alzo con elegancia, vestía un traje de oficina, una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón negro, su mirada se poso en la abundante figura de la mujer casi semi desnuda frente de si, aquella pijama que traía lo dejo embobado…como una mujer se le ocurriría salir con semejantes ropas a la ciudad, debía ser una demente

-Segura que se encuentra bien, Esta muy mojada- Pregunto alzando una ceja intrigado, le toco la frente con sutileza verificando su temperatura-Creo que tiene fiebre-caballerosamente retiro su mano.

Hinata se sonrojo al máximo cuando el tiro de su mano y prácticamente le abrazo se quedo paralizada… Eso sí que era lo que le faltaba pero a lo mejor había llegado su buena racha, Se sintió mareada, era cierto estaba un poco caliente sus mejillas ruborizadas y no precisamente por el calor.

El solo la alzo en sus brazos

-S-eñor… bájeme por favor- tartamudeó con dificultad, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él, se sentía débil… su cabeza daba vueltas, fue cerrando sus ojos hasta caer profundamente dormida en el pecho del joven castaño.

La miro confuso, no le prestó atención… aquella mujer era indescriptiblemente hermosa, su rostro de finos rasgos, piel como una muñeca de porcelana y ojos perlados que casi dejaban reflejar lo más profundo de su ser, con delicadeza la llevo hasta su auto que se encontraba estacionado cerca del lugar.

Ese hombre sonrió cálidamente, mientras montaba a la chica en el asiento trasero de su auto.

* * *

><p>Naruto Namikaze se metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspiró cansadamente, al fin había llegado ese tormentoso evento de los cuarenta años de aniversario de la empresa, estaba rodeado de mujeres que le atosigaban, cada una de ella habían pasado por su cama, pero eso no significaba que por lo mas mujeriego que fuera, era un hombre serio que nunca involucraría negocios con sus pequeñas aventuras.<p>

-Discúlpenme señoritas, pero me retiro tengo que seguir arreglando algunos detalles para esta noche que dará inicio la celebración-Sonrió forzadamente, mientras huía discretamente de las fastidiosas y esbeltas mujeres de sociedad, algunas lo miraron con frialdad y deseo, otras suspiraron desilusionadas por su partida

Se movió con pasos firmes y a la vez casi desesperados, hacía a la entrada del salón del evento. Recibiría a una de sus mejores victimas, Sakura Haruno la única mujer que había sido su obsesión y solo por el simple hecho de nunca haberse acostado con ella, la que nunca había caído en su encanto. La miro entrar con elegancia hacia el recinto.

Una mujer de cabellos rosados algo rizados, sus labios teñidos de un color rosa sutil, cuerpo algo esbelto y ojos verdes que resaltaban su belleza, portaba un vestido largo que llegaba hasta los tobillos de pedrería en la parte del busto haciéndole resaltar lo poco que tenia, de un color rojo y un bordado dorado

-Buenas tardes, Naruto -Saludo cortésmente, mientras se le acercaba al rubio

El la miro como si ella fuese la manzana de la discordia, le tomo de la mano y se la beso con caballerosidad,

-Sigues estando tan hermosa como siempre-Proclamo ilusionado, la abrazo de manera espontanea- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sakura- dijo con afán mientras la aprisionaba fuerte en sus brazos

Hoy de seguro iba ser una de sus mejores noches, al fin tendría la oportunidad de su vida, Su inflado ego se hizo presente, pero un recuerdo fugaz también le vino a la mente

La inmensa cachetada que le había dado aquella mujer, aunque había disfrutado engañándola y haciéndola casi caer en su juego. Esa cachetada había destruido por completo su ego.

Esa mujer se merecía un pequeño castigo de su parte, sonrió malicioso mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Sakura.

Si se la encontraba nuevamente, ella descubriría quien era realmente Naruto Namikaze, La haría caer ante el…así terminara destruyéndola.

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

_Adelanto_

_Próximo capítulo- Encuentro Exótico _

_-¿Me disculpa si me robo a la dama?- Naruto se acerco a la pareja, y tiro de ella de manera abrupta _

_-¡Suéltame!- Exclamo hinata exasperada- déjame grandísimo imbécil_

_-¿Quieres que te castigue?-sonrió pícaro, mientras la atraía hacia el_

_Gracias por su comentarios_

_Sayo _

_actualizo el próximo martes_


	3. Chapter 3

-Capitulo 3 Encuentro Extravagante con el Casanova –

"Solo déjate envolver por la música apasionada descubre placer entre susurros y gestos Bailando un tango inolvidable con pasión y fervor, Déjate llevar por el… todo te resultara encantador, Pero solo recuerda algo no caigas en su juego"

* * *

><p>Sus cabellos negros azulados se encontraban sumamente enredados, se removió en la amplia cama tratando de acomodarlos, pero algo no estaba bien sintió un largo brazo rodearla por el pecho y una calidad respiración en su oreja que la hizo estremecer, abrió los ojos hasta más no poder se sonrojo y trato de apartar dicha mano desconocida que ya empezaba a descolocarla… Dicha mano fue subiendo acariciando su embrujado cabello como si tratase de alisarlo, No aguanto más y se levanto agitada pero alguien se lo impido por completo, un cuerpo inerte que la sujetaba con posesividad a la cintura…un pequeño grito salió de sus labios al ver aquel hombre de cabellos castaños se aferraba a ella con fuerza como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, solo que este estaba sin camisa mostrando su torso desnudo y en ropa interior<p>

-Otra vez no-se palmeo las mejillas sonrojadas, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente…viro la cabeza hacia el hombre que dormía con tranquilidad, lo había vuelto hacer otra vez en la cama de un desconocido, definitivamente debería dejar desmayarse cada vez que lo hacía terminaba de esa forma.

Trato de levantar el fuerte brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura, pero le fue imposible aquel extraño la apretaba mas contra él, se canso de intentarlo y recurrió a despertar al muchacho.

-D-isculpe me podría soltar-tartamudeo nerviosa empujando al castaño tratando de despertarlo, se acerco mas al rostro de él, definió ese rostro tan perfecto que la atrajo su mirada bajo hacia los labios entre abiertos del hombre el cual la tenia prisionera sin darse cuenta termino por acariciar su mejilla su piel era tersa, unos ojos ámbar se abrieron a la par mirándola detenidamente.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de aquel hombre que prácticamente tenia a la ojiperla embobada

-Bella dama- saludo cortésmente, mientras se levantaba y se ponía una toalla en la cintura

Hinata aun desconcertada, tomo la sabana y se arropo media cabeza

-Disculpe…pero ¿Qué me paso?, ¿Hicimos algo malo?-subió su rostro apenada, mientras veía al muchacho tomar un pantalón y colocárselo, se lo abrocho mientras tomaba una camisa blanca y se iba abrochando botón por botón llego al final y tomo una corbata azul se hizo un nudo perfecto, trago duro lo que veía era simplemente encantador que un hombre de cuerpo escultural se vistiera de forma lenta y tortura delante de tus ojos no era cosa de todos los días ¿cierto?. Hinata solo mira cada acción deleitándose por tanta elegancia, al terminar se acerco a ella le quito la sabana de un tiro, se mantuvo cerca de su rostro y toco su frente

-Al parecer ya se le ha quitado la fiebre-Sonrió divertido, mientras retiraba su mano-y en cuanto de hacer algo malo…se refiere, ¿a hacer poses de Kama-Sutra?-Bromeo mientras salía de la habitación riendo a carcajadas

Su sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado, al parecer esa hermosa mujer le haría disfrutar mucho.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron brutalmente, un grito estruendoso se termino por escuchar en ese amplio departamento.

-E-Ese hombre…se ve más peligro de lo que pensé -se escabullo tímida en las sabanas-¿en qué demonios me he metido?

* * *

><p><em>-Aniversario de la empresa 8:00 pm-<em>

Naruto Namikaze relucía rodeado de miles de mujeres de sociedad, había dejado hace unos minutos a su adorada Sakura… se encontraba fastidiado aquellas mujeres no hacían más que acosarlo con preguntas, esperaba ansioso la llegada del nuevo socio de la empresa al parecer era un codiciado que venía de parís, vio acercarse a su abuelo un hombre de cabellos blanquecinos largos y un traje elegante que dejaba ver lo casual que podía ser

-Jiraya-llamo casi apresurado, y se le acerco de manera casi desesperada tratando de salir de la treta de esas hienas que lo miraron casi con ira al ver que se retiraba de forma instantánea.

-Naruto te he estado buscando, el nuevo socio de la empresa viene en camino, tenemos todo preparado para su visita… hoy cerraremos el trato-su voz sonó casi demandante pero a la vez agitado, paso un brazo por el hombre de su nieto-A que si te encargas de todo si-autoritario sonrió casi con cinismo, el rubio frunció el entrecejo y le hizo soltarlo

-¿Ese socio es Dylan Buckluque?- pregunto intrigado, tenia años sin ver a su viejo amigo de universidad, ese que le había enseñado casi todas sus tácticas con la mujeres él era un mujeriego total pero al parecer más sutil y no lo dejaba ni notar

-Ese mismo, vendrá más tarde- sonrió, mientras se retiraba dejando a su nieto eufórico por la llegada de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Hinata se encontraba nerviosa, escuchaba unas risas estruendosas detrás de la puerta que a la vez eran dulces que la hacían casi sonrojar, ese hombre hasta se reía de forma hermosa, el sonido de la puerta la perturbo y la hizo dar un respingo que la hizo quedar parada en un solo instante<p>

-Bonjour madeimoselle- Hablo de manera tan elegante, ella solo le miro sonreír sensualmente que hasta sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí, el se acercaba entre sus manos tenía un vestido color crema elegante extrable y largo.

-¿Eh?-pronuncio extrañada al ver que él le entregaba el vestido

El se inclino y se arrodillo frente de ella, tomo su mano

-Dylan Buckluque-se presento, mientras le besaba la mano caballerosamente

Hinata estaba casi al punto del desmayo, aquel hombre la tenia derretida todas sus facciones y gestos la tenían encantada

-Hyuga…Hinata, un placer conocerlo señor Buckluque -tartamudeo nerviosa, al ver como él se levantaba y negaba con su cabeza

El castaño acerco sus dedos a los labios de la pelinegra y lo rozo como si de una caricia traviesa se tratase

-Por favor dígame solo Dylan-murmuro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica- Ahora solo necesito un favor suyo, se me ha olvidado que tenía una reunión importante he imagínese que necesito una pareja y que mejor que usted una bella dama, me haría el placer de ir conmigo- suplico de manera graciosa sonriendo sutil, mientras casi se ponía de rodillas nuevamente.

-Es que apenas nos conocemos… Señor…que digo Dylan-Tartamudeo obligándole a pararse nuevamente del suelo

Dylan bufo y tomo su saco casi molesto, la miro no le suplicaría mas solo quería llevarla… era como si de una hermosa damisela se tratara, se voltio y la encaro, ¡Tonterías! la llevaría con el así fuera que tuviera que pedirle la mano allí mismo.

-Por favor solo por esta vez, póngase ese vestido y vaya conmigo-su mirada ámbar era profunda, era como una mirada de un niño suplicándole a su madre por aquel juguete de la estantería.-Le necesito…

Hinata no resistía esa mirada, era demasiado penetrante, tomo el vestido y lo toco era hermoso. No soporto mas y decidió aceptar que tan malo sería solo tendría que ser la pareja de ese hombre que no estaba tan mal lo observo de arriba abajo como un escáner

- Acepto-pronuncio sonriéndole amablemente

Dylan se quedo embelesado con aquella esplendorosa sonrisa, tanto que ni se dio cuenta que Hinata empezaba a subir los pliegos de la estrepitosa camisa de la pijama que traía, un momento porque no se salía de la habitación la miraba como si fuera la última mujer en este mundo, ya cuando casi se dejaba ver la blanquecina porcelana de la piel de ella se detuvo al darse cuenta de la mirada devoradora que le daba el hombre que al parecer no había salido aun de la habitación, pego un pequeño grito y bajo la camisa de un solo golpe

-D-isculpe se podría salir, me voy a cambiar-sonrojada aquel hombre prácticamente la vio semi-desnuda, porque cosas así siempre le pasaban

El solo dio unas cuantas reverencias apenado, era un pervertido de primera por lo menos había extraído algo de personalidad alocada de su mejor amigo, después de tantos momentos que habían pasado.

-No piense que soy un acosador o pervertido, que espía a sus víctimas-bromeo con picardía dejando la habitación.

El vestido color crema y de pedrería, se lo subió y lo sujeto en la parte de sus pechos era despampanante, unos flequillos abultados caían glacialmente en la parte baja del vestido seguía largo hasta sus tobillos, tenía un diseño en la parte de arriba que era un poco transparente, seguido por unas perlas preciosas que le adornaban en la parte de atrás quedaba al descubierto una gran porción de piel.

El castaño entro de improvisto, haciendo una aparición casi impecable… portaba un saca negro y una camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata color azul que le hacía resaltar, su pantalón azul marino que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y unos zapatos negros bien pulidos, su mirada ámbar se topo con el esbelto cuerpo de la hermosa mujer que se encontraba enfrente, era una bella natural… sus abundantes pestañas se hacían resaltar con sus pupilas perladas, su piel porcelana se dejaba ver por aquel hermoso escote de espalda que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sus cabellos se encontraba rizado en las puntas y atado en una delicada cinta crema que le sujetaba de medio lado

-Eres hermosa-un sublime suspiro salió de sus labios, el verla así había provocado un estremecimiento en su pecho, la tomo de la mano y la halo hacia el llevándola fuera de su apartamento.

* * *

><p>El elegante lugar deslumbraba algunos solo conversaban de negocios, los más jóvenes se atosigaban bailando cualquier vals que colocaban, otros simplemente sentados como gente de sociedad observando y discutiendo de cosas triviales<p>

Sakura Haruno la mujer ideal, gran porte, educada y hermosa, sus ojos azules le miraban con determinación, porque tenía que ser ella tan perfecta…jamás le había hecho el más mínimo caso había tenido ese pequeño capricho desde secundaria, ni una mirada de esos ojos verdes le da, ni un beso de esos labios carnosos y que se veían tan dulces, era un caso perdido ligar con otras mujeres se había vuelto como uno de sus pequeños hobbies que disfrutaba de sobre manera.

-Sakura-suspiro llamándole-Bailas conmigo-le tomo de la mano casi como demandadle que bailase con el aquel vals tan lento y casual,

-Claro porque no-se dejo llevar por la manera tan dominante de su mejor amigo, el le llevo hasta la inmensa pista de baile que se encontraba un poco desolada, poso su mano en su diminuta cintura y ella coloco su mano en el hombro de él, paso adelante hacia atrás de lado unas vueltas glaciales.

Encerrados en su mundo de baile sin fin… el suspiraba enamoradizo, ella como si nada…como si de un títere se tratase sin alma sin razón, toda la vida había sido así el demandaba y ella le seguía de manera escurridiza pero segura, le dio una vuelta que la hizo girar y quedar pegada de su torso, el se le acerco como persuadiéndole que le besara, se espero llamar la atención de todo el público que les admiraba para declararla como suya ahí mismo con un beso arrebatador un par de centímetros y tocaría aquellos labios tan deseados por años

-Naruto-Llamo mecánicamente, atrayendo su atención y deteniéndole… se acomodo y se mantuvo erguida, el rubio estaba hecho una furia le había rechazado por decima vez en esa noche, que más le podía ocurrir…

Un golpe seco fue lo que se escucho, unas cuantas risas y desconciertos, todas las miradas se centraban en la pareja recién llegada, la mujer hermosamente vestida había tropezado de manera un poco atolondrada con una mesa, su acompañante con buen porte y caballeroso le sujeto antes de caer de forma majestuosa, un momento a ese hombre de cabellos castaños le conocía ¡Era Dylan! Su mejor amigo y compañero de la universidad, como podría haberle olvidado, no lo pensó ni un momento y se fue casi corriendo hacia él y la mujer que le acompañaba.

-Lo siento-hizo varias reverencia ante la multitud que reía a montón-Señor Dylan-avergonzada su cabeza se mantenía baja y sus mejillas sonrojadas por tal estupidez ¡Como podía caerse de manera tan idiota!

Dylan sobo su cabeza con cariño

-Tranquila, no hizo nada malo-Carcajeo y bajo hasta su altura-más bien no le pare a tanta gente estirada-sonrió mientras le hacía ponerse nuevamente erguida.

Hinata le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas aquel joven le tenía maravillada, Pero al levantarse nunca imagino toparse con aquel hombre egocéntrico y pervertido delante de sus ojos, era tan poco creíble…era el insoportable.

Naruto miro aquella mujer que acompañaba a su amigo, era hermosa pero algo en ella no le cuadraba ese rostro tan común y ese cuerpo tan esbelto y a la vez proporcionado lo conocía muy bien…no podía ser posible era la pueblerina que había pasado la noche en su departamento y para culminar su gran bofetada.

-¡TU!-Gritaron al unisonó, sus miradas se fulminaban como si de un combate a muerte se tratara…Hinata le señalaba con su dedo acusadoramente y Naruto en cambio se le acercaba de forma insinuante y a la vez arrogante, en cambio Dylan se encontraba más que sorprendido su mejor amigo estaba discutiendo con Hinata de una manera tan poco común de el

-¿Acaso se conocen?-alzo una ceja, extrañado. El castaño se sentía como de sobra ellos se miraban con fiereza sin apartarse ni parpadear

-Por desgracia, si -bufo molesta, haciendo un mohín y tomando a su pareja por el brazo

-Muñeca tanto tiempo sin verte, ah no si es verdad que te tuve anteayer en mi cama y en mis brazos ¿Acaso no recuerdas?-debatió con doble sentido acercándose y estrellando amenamente la mano de Dylan, su ego era demasiado grande para dejarle ganar aquella guerra a esa insignificante mujer de estatura media

Dylan se confundió aun mas con tal comentario de su amigo, no era de esperarse aquel extraño saludo viniendo de el…hizo caso omiso y le saludo

-Buen amigo, tiempo sin verte- le abrazo amistosamente, soltándose de la pelinegra-ella es Hinata Hyuga una amiga- sonrió animado mientras la colocaba delante del rubio para que le saludase

El rubio la detallo con suspicacia, desde su rostro tan común hasta su cuerpo que se podía considerar bastante proporcionado, la mujer sin clase no era tan fea como parecía tenia aquella esencia olor a durazno que le atraía a besar ese cuello que se veía tan blando y a la vez un poco largo… en un momento ¿Por qué rayos estaba deseando aquella pueblerina?, negó varias veces y alzo su mano para tomar la de ella de forma galante y caballerosa

-Naruto Namikaze, un placer conocerla muñeca-profirió de manera atorrante besando su mano de manera casual, se forzó a sonreír de manera turbulenta

Ella le miro confundida, ¿le había besado la mano? Ese no era el mismo descarado de la otra vez ¿Quién demonios era verdaderamente ese tipo llamado Naruto Namikaze?... debía ser una dulce jugada de su imaginación, su sonrisa le perturbo y de un solo tiro aparto su mano de las garras de ese autentico pervertido.

Naruto se carcajeo ante su actitud, esa noche sería muy interesante. Y debido al escozor de las balabas tan dulces pero tan aburridas, fueron remplazadas por unas seductoras y atrevidas solfeos de tango.

Las antiguas parejas salían con rapidez de la inmensa pista de baile, una idea algo maliciosa le había surgido a nuestro joven rubio que no hacía más que mirar a Hinata, ¡Tango! Eso era simplemente le tendería una trampa a aquella pobretona de seguro ni sabia bailar la mas mínima balada dejarla humillada delante de todos le haría pagar lo que le había hecho, se acerco de bruscamente hacia la joven halándola hacia el

-¿Me permite robarle a la dama?-pregunto con elegancia, dándole un vistazo a su amigo que lucía más que confundido, recibo un leve asentimiento por parte de el

Hinata parpadeaba y se retorcía entre los brazos del rubio.

-Suéltame- se retorcía de manera dramática, el prácticamente le arrastraba hasta la pista de baile

-No, muñeca, no sabes que es de mala educación rechazar una invitación- le miro molesto atrayéndole hacia sí, quedando frente a frente, le tomo la mano amoldándose al cuerpo de ella, su otra mano se deslizo por su desnuda espalda. Ella en cambio se estremeció y de impulso le poso su mano en el hombro y su otra mano rodeo su cuello, era piel con piel estaban tan cerca sentían la respiración y latido de los dos.

Y ahí comenzó uno, dos, derecha, izquierda sus pies se movían al compas, la movió de forma tan extravagante, hizo entrelazar la pierna de ella por el muslo de él, le agarro con fiereza por los cabellos entrelazado algunos mechones por su dedos bajo en un vaivén su cabeza al ritmo de la orquesta que hacía de ese baile tan sensual… le levanto de golpe quedando a unos centímetros de los labios algo carnosos de la chica que se encontraba algo agitada y sonrojada

-Déjame grandísimo imbécil- bufo agitada, lo que no espero era que él se acercara a su oreja, un suspiro salió de sus labios que provoco un cosquilleo en la oreja de ella

-¿Quieres un pequeño castigo?-susurro de manera tan lenta y provocadora, un estremecimiento le llego a hinata, cuando dicho Casanova le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja y le lamio

Aquel baile tan escandaloso y desbordante de pasión, no terminaba ahí, sus pies se movían al ritmo a la par una vuelta y terminaría todo… al final el la voltio quedando ella casi en el suelo él le sostenía por la espalda y sus frentes rozaban una con la otra, hasta que algo rompió aquello, Naruto rompió la mínima distancia que le separaba rozando de sobre manera los labios de Hinata, el le mordisqueo el labio inferior provocando que del impacto ella entreabriera la boca de forma de el enredara su lengua a la nerviosa lengua de ella.

¡STOP! Que alguien parase eso ahora mismo ese cretino le estaba besando y no le hacía del todo mal, por los mil demonios…se quería tirar al metro le estaba disfrutando como podía ser eso posible

Continuara…

Disculpen por la tardanza tuve algunas intromisiones, algunos exámenes y otras cosillas…espero que lo hayan disfrutado bye nos vemos en el próximo

Esta vez no les tengo adelanto: D


	4. Chapter 4

**_He aquí con un nuevo capitulo de mi comedia romántica, gracias a todos por los comentarios espero que disfruten leyendo este capitulo, Yo no soy tan buena escritora pero ahí se me dada solo quiero que todos disfruten de lo que escribo.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Capitulo 4 Dulce Y Amargo-<em>**

Sus ojos perlados se abrieron casi desorbitados, aun no lo creía…Aquel mujeriego de pacotilla le estaba besando, sus labios moviéndose junto con los suyos, el permanecía con la mirada altiva y ganadora, le relamió el labio inferior y le mordió.

Hinata se mantenía paralizada, sintió la mano del rubio deslizarse casi con brusquedad por el pálido cuello de ella, y algo que le sorprendió fue el sentir aquella lengua traviesa atravesar casi su cavidad bucal haciendo ese beso más profundo…Sintiendo ese sabor tan amargo, ella le tomo del rostro y lo atrajo más hacia ella, posando sus manos en sus mejillas.

Ese imbécil pagaría por ese beso, de un momento a otro, llena de ira mordió con todo el gusto aquella lengua tan molestosa. Naruto se separo de inmediato con aquella expresión de dolor y un jadeo.

-Te lo mereces, por atrevido- Bufo la pelinegra con un deje seco en su voz y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, deslumbro el asombro de aquella gente tan estirada y de alta sociedad, Aquel espectáculo era digno de admirar.

-¿Atrevido?, tú fuiste la que me correspondió de una manera muy excitante- sonrió ladino, se acerco a ella de manera persuasiva y le tomo un mechón de cabello jugueteo con el de manera pretensiosa, se le acerco mucho mas hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Pero quien se iba imaginar las más calladitas son las más salvajes, ¿Verdad? Querida mía-susurro de manera lenta y mordiendo su oreja de manera provocativa.

El rostro pálido de Hinata se enrojeció de inmediato, y de improvisto se acerco aquel rostro moreno pero a la vez altaneramente le tomo de la corbata bruscamente.

-Creo que debo dejarte los puntos algo claros-murmuro para sí, sus dedos recorrieron el perfecto nudo de esa corbata-No soy tuya-estrujo la solapas de su camisa de manera fuerte-No me vueltas a poner un dedo encima-levanto su mirada algo siniestra ya se había hartado de ese arrogante no lo aguantaría mas.

-y por ultimo…no me vuelvas a besar es simplemente amargo-Apretó la corbata más fuerte que nunca, dejando a un Naruto algo morado casi asfixiado.

Respiro agitado, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Era la primera vez que una le trataba así, como era posible que aquella mujer se atreviera a decirle que su beso fue amargo…Definitivamente le odiaba, era una mujer diferente de armas tomar, a la vez tímida en su momento, sensual cuando debía, Temida cuando se enfadaba. No le soportaba era cálida, aquella piel tan pálida pero a la vez tan suave, esa mirada tan profunda tan predecible y por ultimo aquellos carnosos labios rojizos tan dulces y tan provocativos. Era justamente como una hermosa Muñeca de Porcelana bien tallada y sin defecto alguno, claro si se añadía lo pobretona, lo odiosa, lo maleducada y por ultimo ese mal carácter que le sacaba de quicio.

-Muñeca, nos encontraremos de nuevo y te aseguro que saldré ganando-una sonrisa arrogante surco su rostro moreno y sin duda alguna de esa sonrisa no saldría nada bueno, miro por última vez la silueta de esa mujer que caminaba tan orgullosa y tan altiva.

Hinata le dio la espalda, mientras caminaba altaneramente y dando pasos cada vez más fuertes hacia la salida, no tomo en cuenta ni a Dylan ni a la gran multitud de estirados con clase. Solo tenía una cosa en mente salir de allí y no verle la cara nunca más a Naruto Namikaze porque ese nombre sin duda jamás se le olvidaría.

* * *

><p>No podía ser posible definitivamente ella Hinata Hyuga no tenía tanta suerte como pensaba, debía tomar todo con calma, ¡Con un diablo que se fuera por un tubo la calma!, como podía ser posible pensaba que ya había sido suficiente con todo lo que le había pasado perder el amor de su vida, encontrarse con un cretino mujeriego y ahora lo que completaba su lindo "Cuento de hadas", Genial lo que faltaba y encajaba en su grandiosa "vida"… Su Casa había perdido su adorada casa que le habían dejado sus padres con tanta devoción.<p>

-No puedo ser- a regaña dientes, discutía con un servidor extraño que decía que esa casa ahora le pertenecía.

-Tengo todos los documentos que afirman que esta casa es mía, jovencita a que si le pido que desaloje esta misma noche-aquel castaño hablaba con educación, se veía que era de clase alta con aquel traje negro y de oficina.

-¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto?-con deje de angustia y furia, tomo el camino de la violencia una parte esencial para un respetado Hyuga. Lo tomo de la camisa bruscamente definitivamente ya había perdido la paciencia se había hartado de ser la pacifica hinata ¡Al demonio todo el mundo! Esa casa era suya y nadie la sacaba de ahí ni siquiera un tonto refinado.

-S-señorita por favor cálmese-tartamudeaba nervioso el castaño, sudaba a montones. Hinata mantenía su mirada fija y salvaje en el.

-Escúcheme bien, yo de esta casa no me voy así me saque con la policía- Refunfuño molesta tirándolo de golpe a la pared. Con ese mal humor que cargaba después de esa fiesta no se lo quitaba nadie.

-Bueno entonces que sea así-profirió el castaño levantándose y cogiendo su teléfono, Hizo unas cuantas llamadas y colgó. Como un chasquido de dedos en menos de minutos una patrulla de policía se encontraba frente de la casa.

Hinata palideció y se detuvo en seco, el ver salir unos cuantos oficiales de la patrulla…sudo frio ahora sí que había metido la pata bien metida.

-Esta es la joven que me agredió-decía muy formal aquel sujeto que prácticamente le desagradaba sin conocerle. Los policías le miraron y después a ella.

Fue tan rápido que ni suspiro, estaba tan pálida que pensó que se desmayaría no y eso no debía pasar se podría peor las cosas, que debía hacer ¿Huir? ¿Entregarse? ¿Golpearle? ¿Seducirle con su cuerpo? Definitivamente ella no estaba bien de la cabeza y sobre todo por esa última opción.

Uno de los policías se le acerco y debía decir que ni tan malo era ser arrestada por aquel policía, era tan alto que ella podía sentirse como una hormiga, sus cabellos rojizos y aquella mirada penetrante color avellana que le carcomían, su rostro bien esculpido tan bien detallada, la mirada perlada se detuvo en las manos de aquel hombre llevaba unas esposas se acerco a ella cautelosamente y tomo su manos que sudaban a montón y con delicadeza le puso las esposas.

-¿Su nombre?- susurro el pelirrojo tomándola de los hombros con suavidad, ella asustada y tímida al parecer su personalidad siempre seguiría siendo la misma se reprochaba mentalmente el no poder ser tan altanera como antes.

-Hinata Hyuga-respondió sin mirarle ni reprochar más bien sonó tan bajo que el se tuvo que acercar más. Todo paso tan rápido que ella sentía que ya no daba más ahora que haría no tenía lugar donde ir además de que la comisaria no sería un lugar muy acogedor para dormir. Él le llevo hasta la patrulla sin pronunciar aquella tonta frase de los policías como era "Todo lo que diga o haga será usado en su contra" este policía no parecía el mismo inepto que los otros.

* * *

><p>Sonrió tentativamente siempre se salía con la suya. Aquello dedos desataban el nudo de su corbata y como era de esperarse sintió aquellas manos femeninas desabotonar botón por botón hasta dejarlo caer aquella cama matrimonial, la mujer sobre él le acariciaba su torso desnudo como lo haría cualquiera de sus amantes.<p>

-Naruto-aclamo la mujer rubia que posaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del rubio y tomaba su rostro para estamparle un beso pasional. Esa era como las demás no tenía nada de excitante siempre hacían lo mismo. Eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en un pasatiempo aburrido.

Quería algo nuevo pero entonces en aquel momento le vino la imagen de esa mujer Hinata Hyuga como le había dicho que se llamaba, al parecer horita la estaría pasando muy mal, la idea de quitarle su casa había sido magnifica tenía que conseguir viniera suplicando por su ayuda tenerla rogando por él.

Carcajeo y se quito de encima a la rubia de golpe, debía ir a la comisaria haber el digno espectáculo de su obra maestra. Hacerle la vida imposible a esa mujer al parecer se convertiría en su nueva diversión.

-Lo siento, Shion hoy no me sirves-arrogante y frió tomo su camisa y la abotono vistiéndose tan rápido y saliendo de su apartamento canturreando de felicidad ya se había salido con la suya lo único que quedaba era ir a ver su nuevo juguete.

* * *

><p>Hinata ya no podía más, estaba con la mejor de las suertes, el estar arrestada en esa maloliente celda era de esperar que no la tuvieran como una princesa pero mínimo la debían dejar salir en unas cuantas horas, ni que fuera matado al tipejo ese que se había aparecido en su casa.<p>

-Oigan cuando piensan dejarme salir-bufo inflando sus mejillas de manera malcriada

El pelirrojo alto y sensual le miro

-No hasta que venga el que monto la denuncia de la propiedad de la casa-soltó un bostezo de aburrimiento-Calladita te ves más bonita a que si no me des problemas- suspiro recontándose en aquella cómoda silla.

Hinata se mantuvo tensa, ¿Quién había sido el responsable de que le quitaran su casa y le encerraran? en cuanto le viera se lanzaría encima como toda una fiera.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y ya casi era medianoche, ella cabeceaba en aquella fría celda, temblando de frio y todavía con las manos atadas. Es que ni siquiera se había cambiado seguía con el mismo atuendo de la fiesta, se mantuvo callada al notar que se abría la puerta principal de la comisaria.

-Señor Namikaze, aquí tenemos a la mujer a la cual usted dio la orden de arrestar- explico un hombre alto y pelinegro con un traje azul y elegante.

¿Namikaze? Replico nerviosa dentro de sí, tenía que ser una broma no podía ser el verdad… carcajeo nerviosa y abrió los ojos de golpe noto aquella cabellera rubia algo alborotada y traje fino, y lo peor aquella sonrisa estampada en su rostro de manera maliciosa. Era el Naruto Namikaze, ese sujeto había el culpable de todo.

Naruto solo asintió al abogado, miro la celda que se encontraba en el fondo. Rio como nunca dentro de sí mismo. Se acerco a pasos fuertes y calmados. Y ahí la vio tan furiosa que parecía el propio demonio permanecía con la mirada alta y retándole que se acercara.

-Hinata Hyuga, bonito nombre para mi nueva empleada-carcajeo y se acerco a la celda de manera presuntuosa, su mirada azulada se había vuelto oscura y casi despiadada.

Ella se quedo inerte sin habla, era imposible lo que aquel desagradable sujeto decía ¿Ella su empleada? ¿Acaso el había enloquecido? Definitivamente eso era una pesadilla.

-¿Qué?-carcajeo nerviosa, y se acerco a los barrotes que le separaban de matarlo definitivamente-Debes estar bromeando- le grito furiosa acercándose para aunque sea morderle con eso le bastaría.

-No bromeo-dijo firmemente – Mas bien desde ahora eres prácticamente mía-su mano paso por los barrotes y pego su rostro de más al de ella, y sin pensarlo le beso frenéticamente moviendo sus labios, ella se resistió y le mordió el labio.

- Querida mía desde ahora compartiremos hasta la cama-sonrió descaradamente, dándole la espalda y caminando tan arrogante como siempre.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buenos mis lectores hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les guste, disculpen la tardanza y espero continuar esta historia más seguido Bye Bye, la próxima actualización sera con seguridad para el 22 de octubre.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola mis lectores, bueno me disculpo por no haber subido este capitulo, el día prometido estoy enferma y me ha pasado de todo un poco, espero que lo puedan disfrutar perdonen las faltas ortográficas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Capitulo 5 Calidez~<strong>_

…

Sus ojos perlados se abrieron de golpe, al notar que ya no se encontraba en la fría celda, si no en aquella cómoda cama matrimonial. Y más se sorprendió al notar esa mirada azulada detallarle con devoción… sus nervios salieron a flote. Debía ser una broma ella ¿Suya? ¡Jamás!, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí al notar que su ropa se había ido no tenía nada más que su ropa interior algo resplandeciente de color violeta, le vio carcajear de lejos y se enojo mas al ver como se acercaba de forma insinuante.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-murmuro con la cabeza baja y cruzando sus brazos de manera protectora la sabana se la ato desde el cuello y dejo la cama en un segundo. Al notar como él se sentaba a un lado donde ella estaba

-Nada que tú no hallas querido-susurro de manera ronca, acercándose de mucho mas a ella, al punto de acorralarla en esa fría pared-Oh no me digas que no te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche, querida mía- se aproximo a su cuello y le beso castamente.

Hinata estaba confundida y mas por su actitud, _oh oh te has revolcado con él, y ahora quiere repetir- su mente pervertida ya salía a flote… riendo maliciosamente aquella parte de sí. Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla eso no debía estar pasando, definitivamente ¡NO! _

Sus manos temblaban y trataba de recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior, aunque fuese algo terrible ¡Tenia que recordar TODO!

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Sintió su pecho bajar y subir, su cabello largo le produjo cosquilleo en su antebrazo, verle dormir de esa manera tan serena era tan extraño que el molestarla siempre se había convertido en solo detallarla devoradoramente, esas largas pestañas y esa respingada nariz pero un tanto pequeña… y aquellos labios tan delgados y un poco curveados. Ella así era Hermosa no lo podía negar. Su mirada paso por el vestido ajustado que dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos trago fuerte al notar como subían y bajan a la vez que ella respiraba con lentitud._

_-Ahora es completamente mía –su sonrisa se había tornado siniestra, y ya al faltar pocas calles para su apartamento apresuro el paso con ansias de admirar lo que él llamaba su nueva posesión, era como un niño pequeño deseando llegar a casa y jugar con aquel juguete nuevo que le produciría mucha diversión. _

_El haberla mandado a esa pequeña celda había sido tan cruel como tan divertido, mas con aquellas pequeñas rabietas por parte de ella le hacían demasiada gracia como no perdérselas._

…

_Sus dedos se entrelazaron en esa fina y pálida espalda femenina, roso la cremallera de ese ajustado vestido y lo bajo un poco…su mano paso atrevidamente desde su nuca hasta su clavícula, la dejo caer con delicadeza en la amplia cama y admiro nuevamente aquel rostro tan cálido y sereno, pero a la vez observo como aquellos ojos perlados algo entre abiertos, sintió como sus delgados brazos le pasaban por el cuello y agarraban su cabellera rubia, le alboroto un poco y lo halo más hacia ella _

_-Kiba-susurro entre abriendo sus labios y empujándolo de golpe hacia ella. _

_Provocando que sus labios se rosaran un poco, Naruto se sorprendió ante el nombre ¿Quién era Kiba?, se intento apartar pero Hinata empezó acariciarle el cuello de manera casi dormilona, ¡Oh por dios esa mujer era sonámbula!, carcajeo internamente era el complemento perfecto para utilizarlo para su conveniencia._

_-No me dejes-pronuncio casi como un jadeo de dolor, y abrazándolo más. El se estremeció y no le quedo de otra quedarse en esa incómoda posición junto con ella. _

_Sintió como ella sollozaba, y apretaba fuertemente su camisa. Mientras que lloraba desconsolada pensado que aun podía sentir el calor que le habían arrebatado. Era Cálido, subió su mano hasta su cabello y le acaricio. Esa era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer sin tocarle ni hacer nada, solo dormir… era confuso pero a la vez reconfortante y finalmente dejaba un gesto de calidez en sus brazos_

…

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

><p>Naruto sonrió tiernamente recordando ese suceso tan acogedor con ella, suspiro y quiso seguir jugándole aquella cruel broma, no sabía si lo que le encantaba era verla molesta o en esas poses de rudeza que hacía con aquel pequeño rastro tímido.<p>

Nerviosa sintió como el pasaba sus manos por su rostro de manera que nunca lo había hecho antes, esta vez era se sentía diferente era un tacto diferente no tenía nada que ver con nada insinuante solo le acariciaba con ¿Ternura? ¿Qué había pasado, de que se había perdido para que de la noche a la mañana le tratara con aquel gesto?, muchas preguntas cruzaban su mente, el solo se acerco mas y al punto de rosarle la nariz un poco y sus labios algo cerca.

-Sabes deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices cuando estas dormida- susurro robándole un beso rápido de sus labios.

Hinata se quedo paralizada.

-Yo no hablo dormida- replico alejándose súbitamente hacia la cama, se acurruco en un lado y oculto su cuerpo aun mas entre las finas sabanas

-¿Segura?-debatió con una sonrisa picara.

-Segurísima - afirmo asintiendo varias veces cómicamente.

-_Kiba, No me dejes-_Recito con dramatismo y haciendo gestos extraños a un lado de ella.

El silencio se hizo presente, Hinata bajo la cabeza y mordió sus labios fuertemente, Notó como un hilo de sangre cayó hasta su mentón y su mirada se tornaba cristalina

-Labios-murmuro y acerco sus dedos para limpiar ese pequeño rastro de sangre, la miro gimotear adolorida, se levanto rápido y fue al baño. Regresando con una bandita de color rosa, se acerco nuevamente pero esta vez fue tan cerca que sus frentes se apoyaron la una con la otra, la noto respingar y temblar.

-No tengas miedo-pronuncio sacando la bandita y colocándola delicadamente. Alboroto su flequillo y sonrió-Descansa-murmuro cálidamente y la recostó.

Hinata solo le miro alejarse, se estremeció ante sus gestos y palabras. ¿Qué le había pasado al hombre que la había mandado a encerrar, el que la humillaba y besaba sin sentimiento alguno?...Definitivamente se había perdido algo que le había pasado a ese que llamaban Casanova.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo se que esta algo corto, pero mi inspiración se fue a china y aun no regresa con tanto entusiasmo, Bye.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! He aquí reportándose Hina Music! bueno ya pase por mi etapa de mala suerte, y aquí recuperándome después de una hemorragia, disculpen las faltas ortográficas y el retraso. y gracias a todos por seguir esta historia _

* * *

><p>~Capitulo 6 "Adorable Pervertido"~<p>

…

"_Siempre habrá alguien que aunque no lo notes, Siempre será tu debilidad… que si sonríe, tu sonreirás, que si habla tu simplemente contestaras y si te necesita, tu seguirás estando ahí "_

…

Su sonrisa resplandecía, y su mentón reposaba en su palma. Observaba detenidamente aquellos parpados moverse algo inquietos…su mirada bajo hasta la comisura de los labios de ella, y se sintió tentado a probarlos. Solo se aproximo hasta su lado ya a unos centímetros solo se detuvo, no lo creía pero su conciencia no le permitió besarla… El un prodigio en cuestiones de seducción y jugarretas había retrocedido ante ella, aquellos ojos perla le miraron como un ratoncillo asustado observaba aquel feroz gato que solo quería comerle.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?-pregunto levantando una ceja e inclinándose hacia el sin intención alguna provocando que sus narices rozaran un poco, su mirada azulada le perturbo tan penetrante y suspicaz como siempre.

Naruto solo sonrió de manera sínica y le robo un beso de inmediato tomo sus mejillas y la acerco más a él. Le relamió los labios y le beso con atrevimiento. Se separo y carcajeo un poco

-Sabes solo verifico que mi nueva empleada se encuentre en perfectas condiciones- le guiño el ojo y la tomo entre sus brazos y le alzo.

Hinata estaba en colapso, se quedo intacta, hasta que empezó a patalear de manera un poco infantil haciendo toda clase de berrinches y dándole leve puñetazos al rubio que solo le producían cosquillas.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamo a gritos chichones que se podían resonar con aquel eco por todo el departamento.

-Solo te daré un baño-murmuro roncamente y de manera lenta acaricio sus cabellos largos, suspiro y se aproximo al baño.

Hinata se mantuvo tensa y jadeo con angustia.

El solo le llevo hasta la inmensa bañera simplemente vacía. Y la dejo ahí como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana que podía romperse a tan solo toque. Le miro detenidamente y beso la frente con calidez.

Hinata parpadeo varias veces sorprendida y confundida que le pasaba a Naruto Namikaze estaba tan diferente e irreconocible…suspiro y cerró los ojos de momento hasta que sintió aquella gotas frías caer fugazmente sobre ella.

-¡Esta Fría!-Grito estruendosamente, y viro su rostro completamente empapado y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el con esa sonrisa tan diferente llena de esplendor y riendo a carcajadas, su pálido rostro se tiño de un color rojo radiante y bajo su cabeza repentinamente.

Naruto se reía como nunca, pero se detuvo al ver como ella baja su cabeza y ese color rojo resplandecía en sus pequeñas mejillas.

-Muñeca ¿Estás bien?- Bajo hasta llegar a la altura de la bañera, y le acaricio la cabeza.

Ella aun se mantenía callada y empapada.

-Ya se quieres un poco de compañía- Proclamo con ese destello pícaro y malicioso en mirada. Y sin que hinata lo notara ese gran pervertido entro en esa inmensa bañera de manera no tan inocente-Ahora si a bañarnos-sonrió y observo como la espuma comenzaba a llenar toda la bañera.

-Claro, Bañarnos-afirmo mecánicamente la pobre mujer que tenia espuma hasta las orejas.

Hinata cayó al fin en la realidad ¿Bañarse juntos? Eso implica sin ropa, un momento reafirmo su mente mientras su mirada se torno oscura, alzo su puño entre ese mar espumoso y vio aquel molesto rostro con aquellas marcas sonreír idiotamente, quitando la camisa de ella con todo el gusto del mundo.

Y finalmente le golpeo y nuestro pervertido se hundió cómicamente. Y Hinata le miro victoriosa hasta que noto que el ya no se movía. Le socorrió y lo tomo de la cabeza.

-_Bésame Anastasia, no puedo morir sin un beso de tus dulces labios- _Recito el rubio con dramatismo con espuma hasta en la nariz.

Hinata frunció el ceño y le dio con una espuma por todo el rostro siniestramente.

-Haber si con esto, se te quita lo imbécil y pervertido-Grito con aquella aura tan oscura y maliciosa.

Pero lo que no se imaginaba, era que la puerta se abriera de improvisto, dejando ver a un pelinegro con un peinado tanto extraño que consistía en una cola alta en forma de piña, estaba que asombrado vistiendo un traje elegante y con unas cuantas rosas en mano. Y se encontraba con aquella escena tan altiva. Una mujer casi desnuda que solo portaba un sostén empapado y lleno de espuma, y a su pequeño amigo debajo de ella inconsciente.

-Debo estar ebrio, o estos dos están intimando en mi baño- soltó un alarido seco- Siempre es lo mismo, trayendo mujeres vagas y teniendo Sexo en la cocina y ahora el baño...Todo están problemático-bostezo con aburrimiento

Hinata se sorprendió por lo dicho, alzo al pervertido.

-No es lo que piensa, solo…-Pronuncio nerviosa al recién llegado. Golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza para que despertara pero este solo la abrazaba.

-Solo estaban bañándose y casualmente con escasa ropa, como se bañan todas la personas- completo con deje de aburrimiento y saliendo de dicho baño- No olviden limpiar su desastre- dijo sin más antes de salir.

Y entre tanta espuma. Naruto despertó un tanto aturdido y mareado.

-Hinata, Lávame la espalda- ordeno con descaro. Hasta que vio otro golpe dirigirse hasta su nariz y nuevamente se hundió.

-Sueña… ¡Pervertido!- Se levanto apenada y dejo aquel moribundo Casanova… pero de ahora en adelante seria prácticamente su esclava lo que le esperaba a ese pervertido eran más golpes de lo debido. Sonrió maliciosa viéndolo hundirse en la bañera lo tomo de la cabeza y le alzo. _Mátalo! Todos creerán que el pobre idiota se ahogo en la bañera. _Lo saco de la bañera y lo dejo tirado a un lado.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, no tenía mucha inspiración trate de hacerlo porque no podía dejarles así Feliz Navidad! Y bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización. se que esta corto pero mi inspiración aun no regresa con tanto entusiasmo


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos! se que desaparecí por un largo tiempo, no tengo excusa que justifique el abandono XD

Tuve el mas grande bloqueo de escritora y ni una idea se venia a mi mente para continuar esta historia que tanto me gusta escribir :(

lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen un capitulo divertido,

Disculpen la tardanza por siglos!

Disfruten la continuación tan esperada :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 7 Propuesta Escandalosa<strong>

"_¿Cuál es la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres?_

_La mujer quiere que un solo hombre satisfaga todas sus necesidades._

_El hombre quiere que todas las mujeres satisfagan su única necesidad."_

_..._

El rubio respiraba serenamente, después de un baño caliente se había quedado profundamente dormido. En cambio Hinata solo le miraba con furia reprimida viendo las mil formas de matarlo, hasta imagino picándolo en pedacitos.

-Que peligro quedarte dormido- susurro macabramente, acercándose a él con lentitud

Se acerco a la inmensa cama con decisión hacia las llaves, para escapar de allí de las garras de ese lobo feroz, y quizás hasta le robara solo un poco de dinero para sustentar su huida.

Removió la mayoría de los cajones buscando la condenada llave, ni rastro de la mencionada - ¿Donde la tendrá?- se pregunto al borde del colapso, mientras se inclinaba observándolo detenidamente.

¡Grave error! desde la puntas de su cabello rubio que aun se encontraban húmedo y siguió bajando hasta su pecho descubierto, su mirada perlada se abrió con asombro al descubrir la maliciosa llave riéndose de ella, y nada menos se encontraba colgada de su largo cuello.

Trago fuerte, y se acerco mas quizás ni notaria que le quito la llave.

- Tengo que quitársela- Gruño con desesperación, sus manos se acercaban con lentitud al cuerpo de aquel demonio pervertido.

Se inclino manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer sobre él, toco la llave y observo que había que sacarla por la parte de arriba de su cabeza. ¡Perfecto! Solo tendría que levantarle la cabeza sacarle la cadena y correr por su vida en pijama.

Alzo la cabeza del rubio con sutileza, sintió que se volvía pesada en el momento de levantarla.

- E-Está despierto- Tartamudeo, paso una mano en frente, solo distinguió que sus parpados estaban cerrados.

Suspiro con alivio y continuo con su labor estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que unos brazos la rodearon con rapidez, haciéndola caer en el rubio.

-Tratando de hacer una travesura nocturna –sonó astuto, ella mantenía su mirada oculta en su fleco y su respiración se agito y se arrojo de improvisto arriba de él.

Se quedo sin habla, _¡Hazte la sonámbula!-_ exclamo su mente con desesperación, quizás así saldría de ese aprieto en el que se encontraba.

El opto por tomar de sus mejillas y la acerco más.

- Con que esas tenemos, haciéndote la dormida- añadió con sarcasmo, mientras mostraba una sonrisa infame.

Sin esperar se aproximo a sus labios y la beso con aspereza, mordiendo su labio inferior. Hinata soltó un gemido de sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, alcanzo a ver la mirada oscura azulada llena de depravación.

Sus labios se movieron ágilmente sobre los de ella, sus manos viajaron por el cabello azulado hasta desatar el pequeño lazo que le mantenía cautivo esa salvaje maraña de cabello negro azulado.

Ella Por inercia trato de separarse, pero obviamente ni logro distanciarse. Lo mordió con fuerza así al menos se saldría con la suya para poder escapar de sus garras.

- ¡Eso duele!, eres una salvaje - Gimió quejoso, mientras se tocaba los labios que se encontraban rojizos.

- Te lo merecías por depravado- reclamo sonrojada, al advertir que le había hecho un poco de daño.

- Eso te pasa, por entrar en una zona peligrosa y más cuando dormía plácidamente- se defendió con elegancia, mientras se aproximaba a ella nuevamente.

Hinata se sonrojo y se quedo sin habla. El desgraciado tenía razón, ella había entrado en la boca del lobo y si no salía de ahí iba a ser más que devorada.

- Creo que la palabra depravada te quedaría perfectamente, pretendías acaso manosear a este indefenso hombre- se hizo la víctima, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de "protegerse" de ella

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo en el momento justo salvando a Hinata.

-Deberías abrir- señalo la llave que colgaba de su cuello, y se escabucho hasta el- Amo abriré por usted – fingió educación y se inclino para tomar la llave.

Naruto sonrió divertido.

-Querida, adelante- le palmeo el hombro, entregándole la llave.

La mirada perla se cautivo al ver su libertad, y se esfumo a abrir la puerta de su salvación.

-Ponte ropa decente o infartaras al invitado- ronroneo al observarla en una diminuta bata lila, ella le lanzo una mirada de odio antes de arrojarle un cojín.

* * *

><p>La flamante puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre castaño con traje elegante y un girasol entre las manos, la mirada ámbar recorrió a la mujer esbelta que estaba frente a él un poco desaliñada.<p>

-Dylan- soltó un alarido de sorpresa. Hinata encontraba una vez más al hombre que la había salvado en varias ocasiones.- Adelante-le invito a pasar con mostrándole una sonrisa cálida.

el castaño se acerco con lentitud y deposito un beso casto en la mejilla de la mujer.

-Buenos días- recito poéticamente, y dejo el girasol entre las manos de ella.

Hinata se sonrojo, y observo el maravilloso girasol que reposaba en sus brazos.

-G-Gracias- Tartamudeo tímidamente, hizo una reverencia y se alejo un poco.

- Eres hermosa- pronuncio con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la melena azulada.

-¿Eh?- soltó un alarido tímido, la pequeña mujer roja como un tomate se alejo tanto que se desplomo atropelladamente en el sofá.

Dylan se carcajeo mientras se inclinaba a donde estaba Hinata.

-Es el significado- señalo el girasol que ahora se encontraba en el pecho de la turbulenta mujer.

El rubio observo con molestia la escena, ver a esos dos tan empalagosos era detestable. Ella se sonrojaba y se comportaba diferente con su amigo, un destello de celos se quedo en su pecho sin darse cuenta.

-Un paso más y te mueres- bufo molesto, mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y la arrastraba del sofá a sus brazos.

Naruto se encontraba furioso, apretujaba a la pequeña mujer entre su amplio pecho.

-Calma amigo mío- Dylan se encontraba relajado, sonrió traviesamente.- Vengo por ella- señalo a la mujer que estaba ya morada por los asfixiantes brazos del rubio.

-Es mía- hablo con gesto posesivo, agarro el mentón de ella y subió su rostro hasta el suyo, le estampo un beso rápido y sonoro en los labios.- Lamento decirte que no le permito a otros hombres tocar mi propiedad- sentencio con molestia, dejando a Hinata en el sofá.

Hinata no lograba salir del asombro, las palabras proclamadas por su "dueño" era insólito.

-N-No soy de el- apenada se dirigió al sonriente castaño que no paraba de carcajear.

-Si lo eres- afirmo convencido, el rubio se escabullo hasta llegar al pasillo- Tienes 5 minutos para hablar con Mi Hinata- amenazo celoso dejándolos solos.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban sentados en el sofá uno frente al otro, ella movía sus manos nerviosamente y ocultaba su mirada en su flequillo azulado.<p>

-¿Quieres un empleo más sobresaliente que este? Además tendrás asilo - pregunto incomodo, y se acerco a ella quedando frente a su rostro- Te liberare de Naruto- añadió silenciosamente.

Su mirada perlada se abrió hasta a más no poder, ese hombre quería ser su caballero de armadura salvándole del feroz mujeriego pervertido. Dylan le ofrecía un empleo cómodo y con asilo, sonaba demasiado tentador.

-Acepto- exclamo con entusiasmo no lo pensó ni dos veces, le tendió la mano con elegancia y emocionada-¿Que tengo que hacer en el fabuloso trabajo?- Pregunto con emoción.

Dylan se acerco hasta su oreja, ella se sobresalto y se alejo por impulso.

-Pole dance- susurro sin vergüenza en el oído de la mujer que se sonrojo de inmediato, deposito un diminuto beso en la mejilla de Hinata.

Ella se quedo sin aliento aborde del desmayo, ¿Qué le había pasado a su caballero?

- ¿No hay de mesera?- propuso nerviosa, alejándose de ese aparente salvador.

-No, puedes hacerlo solo es bailar- Sonrió maliciosamente. Dylan se había trasformado en el lobo feroz y obviamente ella era una caperucita que no tenia ni al leñador que la salvara .

Hinata se debatía internamente, _¿Solo bailar?_ Claro delante de miles de hombres, con escasa ropa y sin olvidar el hecho de hacer piruetas extravagantes en un tubo de hierro. _A quien elegir al Casanova pervertido que la trataba como esclava o al aparente caballero con tendencias perversas con esa propuesta indecorosa._

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios hermosos y por el apoyo a esta historia, no la abandonare a partir de ahora esta mas activa que nunca!<p>

Actualizare lo mas pronto posible! Ya que estoy de vacaciones!


	8. Chapter 8

Holi! mis Lectores gracias por sus comentarios cuchis, me animan a continuar esta alocada historia.

Este capitulo muestra mas la perceptiva de nuestro amado Casanova.

Advertencia: Lime y Celos (?) Disculpen una que otra falta ortográfica.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 8 Fallido escape<strong>

.

.

**"_Me gusta verte, pero entonces otra vez__  
><em>_vuelvo a caer y recuerdo que eso es malo para mí"_**

Dylan se acerco a ella de forma intima, posando sus manos en su rostro para lograr un buen acercamiento. Definitivo esa mujer sería completamente suya, observo de reojo a un Naruto furioso que lo miraba con recelo.

–Te robare de los brazos de Naruto– sentencio autoritario, mientras se acercaba a robar un beso de los labios de la sorprendida y nerviosa Hinata.

_¿Qué le había pasado a su amado caballero de antaño?_ Cuando se había convertido en ese posesivo y pervertido con aquellos acercamientos que le empezaban a enloquecer.

Pero algo detuvo ese beso que no logró efectuarse, y fue nada menos que la intromisión sorpresa de un objeto volador y un Naruto que alejaba de manera déspota a Hinata de las garras de su mejor amigo.

–Aléjate de ella– gruño molesto, sosteniendo en su espalda a la mujer que no salía de su asombro.

Ya había soportado las aproximaciones constantes de esos dos, verla sonrojarse y hasta tartamudear con Dylan, lo hizo llegar a su límite de paciencia.

Eso lo molestaba excesivamente, ella solo se comportaba así cuando estaba con aquel sujeto que empezaba odiar y mas aun viendo que el desgraciado pretendía robarle un beso a su Hinata, lo aguantaría ya que el único que tenia derecho a besarla era él.

_Me huele a celos. esa voz que provino de su mente lo enfureció aun mas. _

Dylan se sobo la cabeza con elegancia, observo el vil objeto que le había lanzado su amigo… un jarrón diminuto, no evito estallar en carcajadas al notar a una Hinata prácticamente desmayada en la espalda de su dichoso amigo.

La manzana de la discordia se había desmayado de la impresión y se podía notar su rostro completamente rojo.

–Lárgate de mi casa–amenazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, no dejaría que se llevara a su preciada posesión.

–Claro que me iré, pero con ella–señalo con una sonrisa torcida acercándose a él para tomar a su nueva bailarina.

– ¡Ni lo sueñes! –bufo con autoridad, empujando al hombre castaño que no podía parar de reír, sin saber como había logrado sacarlo al fin de su casa.

Cerró la puerta en su cara con furia.

¡Eso si que no! No dejaría que le arrebatara a esa mujer que por alguna razón le estaba haciendo sentir de forma extraña, no quería alejarse de la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo.

Sintió una puntada extraña en el pecho cuando ella suspiro en su cuello, no evito sonrojarse cuando Hinata se acomodo semiconsciente en sus brazos.

– ¿Q-Que me pasa? – balbuceo tomándose fuertemente el pecho, eso que sentía era nuevo.

Seguro era un espasmo que le había entrado por el sobresalto, suspiro de alivio dejando a Hinata en el sofá.

Se detuvo mirándola con ¿Ternura? Movió la cabeza negando varias veces. Ella tenía algo que lo empezaba atraer_… Bah ¡Solo es una simple mujer además siempre soy el __seductor no ella!_

–Naruto–susurro dormilona, abriendo sus ojos perlados con lentitud. Verifico el lugar buscando a su "Caballero" con la mirada.

– ¿Dónde está Dylan? –pregunto confusa, mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos, recordó que aun debía decidir qué camino tomar.

Pero a quien elegir si los dos parecían de la misma calaña, estaba en un gran aprieto.

Sin darse cuenta Naruto le había saltado encima dejándola extrañamente nerviosa.

–No te acercaras a él–demando mientras le acariciaba el cabello, eso sí que era extraño sintió ese gesto hasta ¿cariñoso? Se alejo acorralada en ese sofá.

–Si me acerco a Dylan es mi problema no tuyo–protesto retándole, ya había considerado la propuesta de Dylan y aceptar no le vendría mal a su situación actual.

Naruto bufo molesto, al recibir esa respuesta pedante de ella. Pero claro que era su problema ya que Hinata era… ¿su empleada o su amante?, eso lo estaba empezando a inquietar.

Por un impulso desconocido la agarro dominante por la nuca, y le arrebato un beso lleno de pasión.

Mordió su labio inferior haciendo que Hinata abriera su boca por presión y sin previo aviso jugueteo con la lengua inquieta de ella.

Ella sintió un revoltijo en el estomago, y sin saber porque correspondió aquel beso como nunca lo había hecho con los anteriores.

_¡Demonios!_ Estaba disfrutando eso excesivamente, rodeo su cuello buscando profundizar aquel beso que se torno apasionado. Y acaricio los cabellos dorados de forma traviesa.

Aquello se puso intenso cuando sintió las manos del Casanova buscar con desesperación debajo de los pliegues de su camisón.

Y ahí fue donde sintió los nervios venir, una corriente se escabullo por su columna debía parar esa situación antes que acabaran en la cama intimando.

–N-Naruto, ya basta–rompió el beso agitaba, mientras trataba de ponerle distancia al hombre que aun mantenia su manos en su piel.

Él delineo con su dedo el contorno de sus labios, eso sí que la estaba derritiendo debía salir en busca de su salvador y escapar de ese hombre que la empezaba a tentar.

–N-No me toques nunca más–ordeno nerviosa, él se alejo con una sonrisa torcida para darle el espacio que ambos necesitaban ese beso casi los llevaba a cometer una locura.

–Sabes muy bien que me deseas– añadió dándole un guiño coqueto.

– ¡Que te den! –exclamo estresada, entrando inconscientemente a la habitación del rubio.

Naruto se quedo perdido en mirándole.

Definitivo ese impulso le estaba costando la poca cordura que le quedaba, necesitaba tener un encuentro clandestino con una mujer diferente a Hinata.

Debía parar eso desconocido que empezaba a sentir…

* * *

><p>Estaba realmente furioso, sentía ganas de entrar nuevamente al apartamento de su amigo y secuestrar a la pequeña Hinata.<p>

Sin previo aviso, sintió un impulso lo que llevo a violentar la cerradura y entro dejando a un Naruto encrespado.

–Dylan sal de mi casa, te lo pido amablemente–apretó los puños molesto, seguro había vuelto por Hinata.

¿Qué se creía para entrar de nuevo pero a la fuerza?, no le permitiría llevársela.

– ¡Hinata! Vayámonos–llamo a la susodicha, ignorando a su amigo por completo.

– Espérala afuera–se interpuso Naruto, dándole una señal que si no salía en ese instante, de verdad lo mataría.

Al castaño no le había quedado de otra que salir nuevamente del recinto.

* * *

><p>Ella respingo al llamado de Dylan.<p>

No tenia ropa con que salir de ese lugar, se dio cuenta de que aun estaba en la habitación del pervertido.

–En un momento voy–respondió amablemente.

Hurgo hábilmente los cajones buscando algo apropiado para salir de esa casa de una vez por todas. Encontró una camisa inmensa de color naranja que era del rubio y más atrás consiguió un Bermuda holgado.

No le quedaba de otra que ponerse aquella vestimenta masculina, solo tenía un camisón.

–Esto queda inmenso–mascullo frente el espejo, viéndose con esa camisa que le quedaba como vestido y la Bermuda que prácticamente se le caía al caminar.

Se quito la Bermuda dejándose el diminuto camisón debajo de la gran camisa que le quedaba hasta un centímetro más arriba de las rodillas y robo otro accesorio una correa que colgó en su cintura para mantener la camisa en su lugar.

* * *

><p>Naruto trago duro, cuando reconoció su camisa favorita en esa mujer… No podía negar que se veía condenadamente sexy.<p>

– ¿P-Porque te has p-puesto eso? –Tartamudeo nervioso, controlando el impulso de lanzarse encima de ella y poseerla ahí mismo.

–No iba irme en camisón–soltó con gesto indiferente pasando por su lado, – ¿Se fue Dylan? – preguntar eso había sido un gran error.

Naruto ciego por el deseo sumando la furia, se la llevo arrastras a su habitación y paso la cerradura.

–Muñeca no saldrás de esta casa con Mi camisa–gruño viéndole con perversión, sin consentimiento la había arrinconado con su cuerpo en aquella cama.

Hinata estaba de los nervios_, ¡Te lo tienes merecido, por ponerte en bandeja de plata y hasta sazonada!_ Su mente perversa se las pagaría cuando saliera de las garras del lobo.

Sintió la lengua del rubio deslizarse por su cuello, se descoloco al notar que eso la estremeció de placer.

–Mi querida, te enseñare a no tomar mis pertenecías sin permiso–recito con voz ronca, poseyendo los labios de una deseosa y asustadiza Hinata.

¡Por dios! Que la salvaran de ese dulce castigo, lo que le preocupaba era terminar cediendo a la tentación de ese Casanova que tanto odiaba y deseaba con anhelo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¿Conseguirá Hinata escapar o terminara cediendo ante Naruto? XD Descubre eso y mas en el próximo capitulo<p>

Nos estamos leyendo :)


End file.
